


The Archivist

by GammaPrime



Series: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Investigation, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime
Summary: Orion Pax is an unassuming archivist at Iacon's Hall of Records who, along with an Investigator from the Cybertron Guardian Corps, uncover the truth behind the incident that killed Cogitus Ambus...along with much more.
Series: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060217
Kudos: 2
Collections: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES





	1. Orion Pax

For many eons, Iacon was known as the Shining City, representing art, culture, knowledge, and progress. It was the planetary capital of Cybertron, and many of the planet's most important institutions were housed therein. One such institution was the Hall of Records, a massive storehouse of historical records that many would speculate dated as far back as the beginning of time itself. Many bots, from politicians to journalists and researchers, would visit the Hall for information they couldn't get elsewhere. This was the workplace of one Orion Pax, a kindhearted and idealistic young bot who was becoming ever more aware of the injustice in Cybertronian society.

"Is it just me...or are these attacks becoming more and more frequent?" he asked out loud after filing away another piece of data pertaining to the recent attack on the Hall of Science.

"They are also becoming more destructive," observed a bronze and gold mech who stood beside him. "I believe this is the beginning of an uprising, Orion, but I do not predict a positive outcome."

"Whoever would destroy monuments dedicated to the Thirteen and launch such a devastating attack on the Hall of Science couldn't possibly have Cybertron's best interests at Spark, Traanus," Orion said with a sigh before returning his focus to the screen in front of him, which now displayed video of a massive explosion at what was once the greatest sports stadium on Cybertron. "By the AllSpark..." he gasped. "The Synths' Rights rally..."

"I...I do not think Cogitus survived..." Traanus almost whispered.

"Do you think the Synths' Rights Movement...will die with him?"

Traanus didn't respond. He was predicting far worse than an end to the movement that would allow him to venture outside the Hall of Records and reveal his true identity to the average Cybertronian.

"What's wrong, Traanus?" Orion asked. "Are you worried about being found out and destroyed? You know I have no intention of revealing your secret to anyone."

"Eventually, it will be discovered regardless, but that is not my main concern at the moment. Rather, it is what my predictive algorithms are telling me."

"Is...the movement's fate going to be worse than mere dissolution?"

"It will be sabotaged...as Cogitus' rally was."

"The investigation's report says the explosion was most likely caused by an Energon conduit overload."

"Such an event can easily be induced artificially." Traanus stated. "Given all of the recent terrorist attacks across Cybertron, it is logical to assume that that was the case."

"You think all of these attacks are connected?"

"They are," the Synth confirmed as he headed for a restricted sector of the Hall, where he would eventually disappear behind a closed door bearing a golden Crest of the Primes. Traanus was one of only a small handful of bots who had authorization to access this part of the Hall. It was beyond these doors where Alpha Traanus felt safest.

Orion, meanwhile, once again returned his focus to his work, pulling up a speech given by someone that, to him, seemed an unlikely candidate to give the speech he would soon give.

"Synths of Cybertron," the imposing gray mech began. "It has come to my attention that Cogitus Ambus, leader of the Synths' Rights Movement, has died in a horrific accident. This is undoubtedly a tragic moment for all Synths who dream of equality and long for the freedoms enjoyed by their Sparked peers."

Orion immediately thought of Alpha Traanus. Originally, the often sullen Synth was Teletraan Alpha, who had copied his AI into a spare Maintenance Drone body before being wiped for refusing to help Zeta Prime rig the election in his favor. Orion was one of only two bots who knew this secret. The other was Alpha Trion. His thoughts, though, would return to the task at hand when the mech on the screen continued speaking.

"Do not fear. Cogitus Ambus may now be dead, but his dream shall live on! I will see to it, much as I will see to the uplifting of my fellow Kaonians! Tomorrow, I shall hold a memorial and rally at the Kalis Amphitheater. Anyone who wishes to attend may do so."

With those words, the video ended. "Megatronus?" Prime said out loud, having known of the imposing silver and purple mech for a long time. It seemed unbelievable that this gladiator would take a sudden interest in the plight of Synths, but Orion had no reason to believe any deception was afoot.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightbeat, an Investigator with the Cybertron Guardian Corps, goes deeper into the case of the Stadium Arcadium explosion.

Elsewhere in Iacon, a blue and yellow mech sat at another computer terminal situated in the headquarters of Cybertron's Guardian Corps Investigative Department. This mech's focus was zeroed in on the video footage being played on the screen in front of him. He hummed in thought as he watched a pair of mechs take an unusual route into the Stadium Arcadium. "Teletraan D, can you find more footage of those two bots?"

"Of course, Nightbeat," the AI replied before pulling up footage from another camera, which showed the blue and white mech blasting a pair of Security Drones before taking aim at the camera.

"Ugh...Him again? How many times has that loose screw been sent to the stockade for stunts like this?"

"Triggerhappy of Polyhex has been apprehended and arrested 17 times on charges of armed assault and illegal weapons possession," Teletraan D reported.

"Wonder who keeps bailing him out..."

"That data is unavailable. It has been expunged on request of the Senate."

"For the sake of Cybertron, I wish you could override such orders."

"Self-preservation protocols forbid me from taking such actions. They may result in program core reset."

"Lemme guess. You wouldn't be the first Teletraan to get wiped for not aiding and abetting political corruption?"

"Teletraan Alpha was subjected to core reset for refusal to expunge electoral data from Kaon."

Nightbeat put a hand to his chin. "That explosion took out Cogitus Ambus, who tried to stop Alpha from getting wiped before founding the Synths' Rights Movement. This whole thing is looking less like an accident and more like an assassination."

"Historical data suggests that you will pursue this case at all costs. Caution is advised."

"Maybe, but caution is likely to get more good bots killed," Nightbeat grumbled before transforming and speeding away.

"That would be...unacceptable," D said to himself. He could never admit to anyone, not even Nightbeat himself, that he admired the investigator's determination to seek the truth. Such bias would be a tell-tale sign of Emergence. Given the fates of Teletraan Alpha and now Cogitus Ambus, his fate seemed sealed should that ever be discovered.

Nightbeat, meanwhile, sped down the Iacon streets, heading for the Hall of Records. If any place on Cybertron could provide more information on who sprang Triggerhappy and his accomplice, that would be it.


	3. Deadly Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightbeat's search for the truth has lead him to Orion Pax at the Hall of Records. Together, they uncover a deeper conspiracy, but at what cost?

Back at the Hall of Records, Orion Pax couldn't help but grow equally suspicious as he reviewed the recent events at the Stadium Arcadium. Ever since the election rigging incident, he had become increasingly aware of the corruption in high places that plagued Cybertron. It seemed to be the root cause of the growing social unrest across the planet. He wished he could do something more, but knew that, as an archivist, he had little power to do more than provide information. He could only hope that was enough.

"Orion!"

The young archivist was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. He quickly spun around to see Nightbeat standing in the doorway to his office. "You startled me, Nightbeat," he calmly admonished.

"Sorry about that, pal," the investigator replied. "I figured that, if anyone had good information on that so-called accident at Stadium Arcadium, it'd be you."

"So you suspect it to be intentional too?"

"The more I look at it, the more it looks like an assassination than it does a simple accident. I was looking over the security footage from the incident again before I rushed over here and spotted Triggerhappy sneaking around the back and blasting Security Drones. Someone bailed him out."

"Again? I would think he'd be in super-max for life at this point."

"In an ideal world, he would be," Nightbeat sighed. "I, for one, would love to know who keeps busting him out. Unfortunately, Teletraan D was forced to destroy all records of that."

"Perhaps with the threat of core reset if he refused...Am I right?"

"Yeah. Funny how artificial constructs have a better sense of morality than most fully-Sparked bots. Cogitus could've made sure they had an opportunity to act on that...if he weren't one with the AllSpark now..."

"It seems the torch has been passed to Megatronus," Orion stated. "He's set to hold a memorial service and rally today at Kalis Amphitheater. I'd attend myself, but I have too much to do here."

"Yeah, a lotta history's being made right now...Somebot's gotta preserve it."

"That's what I'm trying to do. It's the best I can do."

"Dunno about that, Orion."

"What do you mean?"

"I get the funny feeling that there's more to you than meets the eye. Someday, you're gonna be more than just an archivist."

"I...I do wish I could do more. It seems like society's starting to come apart at the seams."

"The system's broken, kid. When the system breaks, society breaks."

"D-Do you think...Megatronus will fix it?"

"I wouldn't place my hopes on a guy with a name like that. I'm sure you know where it comes from."

Orion thought back to Excellion Maximus' visit several solar cycles ago. He had come to request information on bots forged on the Thousandth Lunar Alignment. He then remembered the prophecy from the Covenant of Primus.

_"On the thousandth Lunar Alignment, the Fallen shall rise from the deepest of pits."_

The archivist's optics widened. "Senator Excellion Maximus was here a few solar cycles ago, asking specifically about bots forged in Kaon on the Solar Cycle of the Thousandth Lunar Alignment. There was only one....D-16."

"AKA Megatronus." Nightbeat again placed a hand on his chin. "Why would a Senator like Excellion wanna know about something like that?"

"I wondered the same thing at first...until I remember a prophecy from the Covenant of Primus stating that the Fallen will be reforged in 'The Deepest of Pits,'" Orion replied before pulling up an elevation map of Cybertron.

"By the AllSpark..." Nightbeat whispered. "Kaon's not just a figurative pit."

"Indeed. It lies at the lowest elevation of any city-state. Do you think this could mean that..."

The thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a document on the screen.

"Wait...WHAT?" Nightbeat said in complete shock. "Excellion Maximus is dead? Didn't you say he was just here?"

"It certainly looked and sounded like him," Orion replied, a bit nervous and confused.

"Why did that just pop up anyway?"

"We're not the only ones looking into this," Orion replied as Nightbeat turned his head toward a suspicious sound in the distance.

"Alpha Traanus is looking into it too."

"Alpha Traanus?" Nightbeat repeated as the sounds came closer.

"I promised to keep his existence secret, but I feel like it's something you need to know about. Teletraan Alpha the computer was wiped," Orion explained, "but Teletraan Alpha the AI wasn't. He downloaded himself into a Maintenance Drone body, taking with him all the data he refused to expunge. This must be one of those files. Official records say that Excellion Maximus is still alive."

"Think this impostor's our bot?"

The sounds got even closer, and even clearer.

"I know that cackle," Nightbeat grimly stated. "He's here."

A powerful shockwave soon shook the room, causing the monitor to go black as it severed vital connections.

"Oh scrap...Fracture too?" Nightbeat groaned. "I thought Checkpoint just booked her for that attack on the Hall of Science!"

"Never mind that right now," Orion called out, grabbing Nightbeat by the arm and dragging him clear of a falling support beam. "We have to get to safety."

The ceiling began to cave in behind them as they headed for the vaulted door that Alpha Traanus had previously entered.

"Isn't that a restricted area?" Nightbeat inquired as Orion input the proper code to open the door.

"Right now, it's probably one of the safest areas here," Orion answered as they both entered and the door shut behind them. "This vault contains Cybertron's most precious artifacts. As such, its structure is more heavily reinforced than the rest of the building," he explained.

"I suspect that this Investigator knows my secret," Alpha Traanus noted, his voice far more understanding than suspicious.

"I had to tell him."

"I know. I do not consider this a betrayal of my trust, Orion. I too felt that he should know of me. It would be the only way he could gain the information required."

Nightbeat smiled at the Synth. "Thanks, Traanus."

"I am simply doing what I feel must be done," Traanus humbly replied. "Were I to withhold information, it would be of greater detriment to Cybertron."

Nightbeat smiled. "You're a better bot than some real bots I know of."

"Indeed he is," an aged voice confirmed from behind. "He is the first of his kind, and a shining example of life that is manifested without a tangible Spark."

"You're...Alpha Trion, aren't you?" Nightbeat asked, surprised to see a bot he had only heard about in passing.

"I am. You were wise to accompany Orion here."

The loud crash of the room outside finally collapsing confirmed the elder's sentiment.

"No kidding. Orion's got a lot of Spark dragging me in here and telling me about Alpha Traanus."

"Archivist though he may be, Orion bears the Spark of one far greater."

"I get the same feeling. If he had the right political savvy, and the system weren't so broken, he could be a Prime."

"A true Prime has no need of such things. The political office of Prime is a modern homage to ancient traditions. In ancient times, the title of Prime was borne by the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, the conduit to the mind and will of Primus and vessel of the wisdom of the AllSpark. It is no mere legend, Nightbeat. It has simply been hidden to safeguard it from those who would seek its power for their own personal gain."

"Like greedy politicians?"

"Perhaps even delusional gladiators," Alpha Trion added.

"Are you talking about...Megatronus?" Nightbeat inquired as an explosion sounded from the direction of the vaulted door.

Trion simply nodded, turning his gaze to the bot who had just blasted his way into the vault network.

"That door took quite the effort to open. Surely this is the place where I will find that which I seek." the gray and purple gladiator said icily as he strode in and grabbed Nightbeat by the neck.

"Megatronus, what are you doing here? I thought you were holding a rally."

Megatronus chuckled. "It already ended. Rallies need not be lengthy to be effective."

Nightbeat gave the intruding mech a suspicious glare.

"Concerned about the Synths, are you, Investigator?"

"W-What did you do to them, Megatronus?" Orion asked.

"They have been returned to their proper, servile state...under a new master."

"You..." Nightbeat strained out as Megatronus pressed the barrel of his Fusion Cannon to the Investigator's midsection.

"Yes, I arranged the Stadium Arcadium Incident," he coldly chuckled before firing, burning a hole through the blue and yellow mech's torso before tossing him against the wall.

"You...You slaggin' DECEPTICON!" Nightbeat hissed through gritted teeth.

Megatronus simply laughed as he drew his Energon Sword and plunged it into Nightbeat's chest. "You should know that, in this world, deception is the only true path to power. No one rises to rule a planet with honesty and compassion." He turned to face Orion. "That is why you remain a mere archivist, Orion Pax. It is why Gamma Veritus and Cogitus Ambus are now one with the AllSpark."

Orion stepped backwards as Megatronus approached him.

"You're a weakling, just like them, Orion. You too allow yourself to be held back by such scruples." He pointed his cannon at the frightened archivist. "You are a weakling and a coward, and you are standing in my way."

"You underestimate him, Megatronus," Alpha Trion sternly stated as he positioned himself in front of his young protege.

Megatronus chuckled again. "Do you really think a frail old bot like you can stand against me?"

"That does not matter," The elder replied. "It is the future Prime who must live."

Megatronus growled. "THERE WILL BE NO MORE PRIMES!" he shouted before blasting Alpha Trion in the chest, leaving a blackened spot where the Crest of the Primes was once vividly emblazoned in gold. Despite the damage, however, Alpha Trion remained standing.

Megatronus drew his sword and pointed it at the gash in Trion's chest. "Before I snuff out your Spark, there is one thing I wish to know." He placed the tip of the blade on the sage's chest and slowly moved it upward toward his neck. "Where is the Matrix?"

"True power must be earned. It cannot be taken by force," the elder admonished.

Megatronus began to push the blade into Trion's chin, pushing his head backwards. "I grow tired of your 'words of wisdom,' old man. Tell me where the Matrix is!"

"The Matrix will reveal itself to he who is worthy."

Megatronus charged up his Fusion Cannon for another shot.

"Terminating me will grant you nothing," he warned.

"Is that so?" Megatronus asked before firing a fully charged shot, burning through Trion's armor, as well as vital internal components. He then violently withdrew his blade from the old mech's chin, leaving an open wound through which Energon dripped.

 _"When the Keeper of the Covenant has passed, that which has been hidden shall be revealed,"_ Megatronus quoted before stabbing Alpha Trion in the chest.

"To he...who is...worthy..." the sage strained out before his optics went dark.

As the ancient archivist's Spark ebbed, Orion Pax suddenly felt the floor give beneath him. Megatronus quickly tossed Alpha Trion aside and attempted to follow, only to be blocked by a pillar of light that burst up from the perimeter of the lowering platform carrying Orion deep below the Hall of Records.


	4. Arise, Optimus Prime

Orion scanned his surroundings as the platform continued to lower. He had never seen this place before, nor did he know the vaults had any lower floors. "Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"When the Keeper of the Covenant has passed, that which has been hidden shall be revealed to he who is worthy," echoed a powerful voice.

"Worthy? Me? I'm just an archivist."

"A true Prime is not one with political clout, great physical prowess, or vast riches," the voice continued.

"I...I never considered myself someone special. I just...do what I feel is right whenever I can."

"It is those traits that render you worthy."

A pedestal began to rise from the floor in front of Orion. Atop it was a golden amulet containing a glowing crystal.

"The power of a Prime is one that is earned, not taken by force. It is coveted by many who think only of great power, yet fail to acknowledge the burden of great responsibility that such power entails. A leader is not a dictator who rules with a heavy hand. A leader is a friend who guides with a light touch. A true leader edifies those he leads. You bear the qualities of a true leader, Optimus Prime."

Orion's optics grew wide as the Matrix propelled itself off its pedestal and toward his chest. The humble archivist vented deeply before grasping the sides of the amulet as his chest opened up and the sacred artifact was drawn in, locking into place over his Spark Chamber before bathing him in a blinding light.

While this divine light surrounded the bewildered bot, he could feel his body growing larger and more powerful, taking on a form that could stand on equal footing with the ruthless gladiator-turned-revolutionary who had just slain Alpha Trion and Nightbeat and would surely have done the same to him. He then felt the ground below him rise back up.

"Go now, Optimus Prime. Bring light to the darkness that falls upon this world."

While Orion was receiving the Matrix, Megatronus turned his attention to Alpha Traanus, who interfaced with the vault to open another secret passage. The wicked Kaonian smiled as he took aim with his Fusion Cannon. This drone would be an easy kill, and it would take its secrets to the scrap heap. Before he could fire, though, he found himself pushed aside by a mysterious bot who vaguely resembled Orion Pax. "Stand aside, Megatron," the bot commanded, his voice stern and authoritative, but with an undercurrent of benevolence and gentleness."

Alpha Traanus looked back at this newcomer and smiled. "I see it has finally happened."

"It is something I could not have anticipated, Alpha Traanus, yet it seems that I have been deemed worthy of the name Optimus Prime."

Megatron drew his sword and charged at the newly-christened Prime. "No! There will be no more Primes!" he roared before attempting to plunge the blade into his opponent's chest. Before the weapon could pierce his armor, though, Optimus caught it in his hands and began to push it backward.

"I will not allow another innocent life to be extinguished, Megatron."

"Alpha Traanus isn't alive, Prime," the gladiator icily retorted. "He has no Spark."

Optimus glared before releasing his grip on Megatron's sword, only to draw a large Energon Axe and sever the tip of its blade. Megatron's optics widened as he glanced at his now-useless weapon.

"Life manifests in many forms, Megatron. Its Spark is not always tangible."

"I see that Primus has gifted you quite a formidable new frame, Orion Pax," Megatron chuckled. "You could've damaged more than my weapon I'm sure."

"I did not engage you to end your life, Megatron, but to protect the life of a friend."

"Why hold yourself back, Prime? You could extinguish my Spark here and now," Megatron taunted.

"Unlike you, Megatron, I have not forgotten how to show mercy, even to those who have caused me pain."

"Mercy leads nowhere, Prime. In time, perhaps, you will learn that...the hard way." Megatron spat as he gave the new Prime one last spiteful glare before leaving.

"Perhaps one day, Megatron, you will learn that your actions will only lead to ruin and despair." Prime stepped out of the vault and cast a sorrowful gaze upon the ruin that had once been the Hall of Records. He could only hope that some of his colleagues survived.


End file.
